Life As Devious/Episdoe 5
Earlier in DA day of December 23 20XX final destination no items Fox only A determined PBR out for blood after he see Eva Lovia his loev been Taken 3 by Johnny Sins, his arch rival in porn who jealous of PBR BMC (that stands for beyond my choices not big mexican cockatoo lol) so he storm into his agent's office Purry Sunray Kitten formerly DA Pawsome Perry Mason, who helped out the Devious Squad in hurt and heel war, is PBR porn agent. She get him all dem gud Cfnm roles in exchange she has sexually turned PBR into a slave against his will but he cool wit dat bc she gets him jobs n shit also she responsible for introducing him to Eva after he broke up with PBrien "Hey sloot what u want" Purry Sunray say "Purry, necesito tu ayuda. Ese maldito Johnny Sins se ha robado a Eva! No se donde la tiene y necesito rescatarla! Y cuando vea a ese maldito, le romperé el rostro!" PBR DAY as flamenco music accompany his ever word Purry finished typing all dat shit into google translate and then she be liek "ooh damn sloot. Fine ass Johnny took Eva for a reeson caprisun. It's a trap PBR you can't go." "Caprisun? I was always more of a Sunny D guy myself BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW I JUST WANT TO RESCUE EVA oh sorry I left my caps lock on again" PBR say with such fiery Latino passion "Johnny took Eva to one place only, DA wyet fortress of doom." Purry say "How do you know that?" PBR ask "Cuz he uploaded a pic of him torturing Eva on his insta" she respond She show PBR the photo which has a naked Eva upside down been lowered into a shark tank, she tied up next to Zed the dealer and the milkman. The photo say "chillin like a villain with my poon and deliveries #tappedevasomanytimes #pbrisafucker #pbrafgt #pbrugly #johnnysinsbedderdenpbr #lolfgt" "Oh no mis amigos! Malditos!" PBR say "Now you see why you can't go alone, it's a trap n they gonna trap you like in hentai where the chick turned out to be a bishonen dude in drag" Purry explain "That's disgusting." PBR grimaces with his purple(don't be racist) buddy The Grimaxe who hands PBR a double Big Mac "What you need is a team PBR, I will go with you because I feel loyal to you, sloot. Also because if you die I will lose a secks slaev." Purry say "I can take Asston as fodder with me, and Kenberg our guard will assist me too, but I need to get Eva back before Christmas! She's supposed to be the one who brings eggnog to dinner and I don't want Christmas without eggnog" PBR say "also I'm in love with her and stuff" "Then it is settled, the four of us will go rescue them." Peru say PBR Kenberg McCormick Asston from ALRTF af Purry Sunray herself venture out. But along the way alien pods start attacking and kidnapping pepol de pods Taken 5 many noteworthy civilian liek dose penguin fgts Fitz John Oddon CJ Perez n even former devious helpers in DA war liek Killer and Relic. PBR and co dodge them pods n dey head towars castle who finally ended up with beckett why am I referencing a show I don't even watch. "And that's what happened." Pops the huge GoT Pussycat say "So PBR went on some kind of suicide mission to the wyet fortress in order to rescue Zed, the milkman, and his beloved?" KP say "Yes, didn't you just see the clip I showed you? I have birdies everywhere and those birdies have go pros btw fuck Brazil it's ghey" pops say "N how can we even trust a slippery nigga like you?" Mali say to Pops. Pops smile like some kinda dastardly evil genius "You don't have any other choice. There's no one left in the city, nowhere else to get intel from." Pops say "Mayn I can just punt you into space" KP say "Okay I'm telling the truth bc I helped Johnny kidnap Eva" pops admit "Wtf mothafucka why you do that" Mali ask "I was tricked just like Olivia!" Pops says "I was what? Nah was I? Wtf? Oh. Damn I got duped." Olivia feel like a dumb high maintenance ho3 "Damn these wyets are evil, but who leading them?" Adrien ask "Cloney fgt knows rite cuz cloney a wyet fgt himsel" Lee E say but infected be like "Last time it was a dude called Dolan Trump but he kicked me out for making a mexican a main char in Endan n den he called me a rapist" infected claim "Damn it Dolan trump PBR worst enemy even more worse den Johnny" Mali say "we gotta go like right now and fuck him up" Mali say But den Pops hit destroyed by a giant streak of ghost plasma Mali see who responsible it was the ghost Lionell Irvin come back for revenge "Mali remember me nigguh" Lionel Irvin ghost type Pokemon say "Man fuck u Lionell btd fgt" Mali say n he blast Lionel away "I'll get u back next time X3picWarfareX mofuka" Olivia give Mali a message but Mali make that hoe swerve "Aight maynes we kno where we needa go. Let's go rescue our friends!" "I have all 10 seasons on Blu-Ray" Adrien say Category:Episdoes Category:Niggas Category:LAD